Remember me, love?
by CreepingDinosaur
Summary: Edward found Bella in a car crash when she was 3. They grew a friendship within one week, then Bella goes home to Charlie. Edward and his family are leaving, but he makes one promise. "This will not be the last time you see me. I swear we will meet again"
1. Chapter 1

**Edwards point of view**

_December 10th._

"Emmett!" I yelled. The echo boomed off the trees. He keeps throwing branches at me as I hunt.

"Yes little bro?"

"Im going to rip you to shreds if you dont stop!"

"Idiots!" Alice screached and slapped us both on the back of the head.

"Damn it." Emmett muttered and rubbed his head.

"Stop it both of you. We need to hunt." She growled. We took off deep into the woods and settled on some deer.

I was about halfway through my second doe when a loud crashing noise echoed through the woods.

We all dropped our prey and took off running towards the sound.

100 feet away there was a car wrapped around a tree. Blood pouring from the drivers side. A loud crying came from the backseat.

Alice looked in the back and choked up.

"Emmett help us get her out." She said quickly.

"Her?" I asked.

Emmett unbent the car from the tree and pried the back door open.

Inside was a baby girl, approxiamently three or four years old.

"Edward get her!" Alice yelled.

"Why me?!" I wasnt exactly a fan of kids. Or humans. Or anybody for that matter.

"Because the smell is strong and Em and I have to leave." I looked at the women in the front seat. She was dead...

I sighed and unstrapped the little girl from the carseat. She stopped crying immediatly, her brown eyes got wide when she saw me. I chuckled slightly at that.

One thing I didnt fail to notice was her smell. It was so strong, like nothing i've ever smelt before. So intoxicating.

_Edward focus! Your not going to eat the little girl! _Alice call through her mind.

"I wasnt going to eat her Alice." I chuckled and walked with the little girl into the woods. The car was starting to catch fire.

"Eat me?" The little girl squeaked. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Maybe."

I heard her gulp and laughed.

"Aw, she is so precious." Alice cooed and took her from me. She was so warm in my arms, it was hard not to frown when she took her away.

"Sweety whats your name?" Alice asked and straightened her clothes.

"Bwella."

"Last name?"

"Swan."

"She's Charlies daughter?" I asked. Alice nodded. Bella turned her eyes to the car that was on fire in the background.

"Mommy!" She started running towards it. I caught her and held her still.

"Aw, man this is messed up." Emmett said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"We have to return her to Charlie, but lets let Carlisle check her injuries first."

"I dont have any injsuires." The girl whispered in my ear.

"You dont know that."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Ha!" Emmett burst out laughing at my fight with this insignificant little child.

"Edward be nice to her." Alice scolded. I sighed and shut up.

"Do too." Bella whispered to herself.

"Do not."

"How dwid you hear mwe?"

"I just can."

"Hmmph." She crossed her arms over her chest. I continued walking, I couldnt run with her, it might send her into shock...

Halfway to the house she was asleep on my shoulder clutching my shirt in her hands.

"Aw." Alice whispered. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"She is so cute." Emmett laughed.

She had dark brown curly hair that went to the middle of her back, it was swingy slightly as I walked.

When we arrived home Esme gasped then awed at the little girl in my arms.

Rose came out and immediatly loved the little girl. No shocker there, shes always loved kids.

"Your so pwetty!" Bella said and stared at Rose. Rose laughed and took her in her arms.

"Your pretty too."

"Not as pwetty as you."

"What happened?" Carlisle asked and we all went into the living room. He checked her out and annouced that she had no injuries.

"Told you so." She stuck her tongue out at me.

Alice explained the whole situation to everybody and they all nodded their heads sadly.

"Bella, honey are you hungry?" Esme asked.

"No." She replied. Her stomach growled and she turned pink looking away.

"Ok, maybe a wittle." She said sheepishly. They all laughed and Esme took her into the kitchen. I followed and leaned against the wall. Why? I do not know.

"Here you go." Esme smiled and set a plate of cookies and milk in front of Bella. Bella tried to get on the stool to the table but she was too short. She slipped so I walked over and helped her up.

"Thank you." She said.

"Dont mention it." I said and left.

"Did you get a hold of her father?" Jasper asked Carlisle.

"No. Apparantly Renee - his wife - left him." I raised my eyebrows at this news.

"And?"

"He left to California for a week."

"Why?"

"He said he had to clear his mind."

"Dwaddys gone?" Bella asked from behind.

"Like mommy?" She asked and tears poured from her wide eyes.

"No, Bella sweetheart, your daddy is going to be gone for about a week. Then he will come back and you will go with him." Alice said and picked her up.

"What are we going to do with her?" Jasper asked and stroked her hair.

"She is going to stay here." Esme said sternly.

"What?!" I said outraged.

"Edward." She sighed.

"Whatever." I said and ran to the piano as quick as possible. I heard Bella gasp at my speed. Crap.

"How dwid he do that?" She whispered in awe.

"Bella in the next week you will notice some strange things about us." Emmett chuckled.

"What are you?"

"We will tell you at the end of the week before you leave." Jasper said.

"Uh." I could hear her jaw drop.

**New story... Im nervous...**

**Review if you like it.**

**It was originally a one shot, but it was way way way too long. Chapters will be posted frequently since its pretty much done. I just have to divide them.**

**This story will probably be about 10 to 20 chapters long, maybe more, maybe less.**

**Review!**

**Please and Thank you!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**

**P.s. I do not own anything Twilight. :(**


	2. You dont like me

I sat down at the piano in the family room and started a new melody. This continued for about an hour, until I couldnt fit anymore notes into the song. The ending was unknown.

"Your playing again." Esme noted. I shrugged and shut the lid.

"What was that peice?"

"I dont know." I whispered and went into the living room. Nobody was in here. Bella was probably by no doubt getting dressed up by Alice and Rose.

I sat down on the vanilla colored couch and flicked on the t.v.

I heard soft footsteps coming from the hallway and then someone turned into the living room.

Bella came and plopped down on the other side of the couch. She sighed heavily and shook her head.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"They mwove so quickly, I cant keep up. Awice tried to put me into stiwettos." I barked out a laugh at this.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked. She rested her head on the side of the couch.

"I snuck away saying I had to gwo to the bathwoom."

I nodded and flicked the channel button.

"You dont like mwe do you?" She asked.

I shrugged. She scooted closer and touched my arm. I flinched at her warm touch.

"I wont bite." She giggled.

"Yes, but I will." I snapped. She flinched away then giggled widly.

"Why dont you wike me?" She whispered.

"Im not a fan of kids, Bella."

"I am not a kwid!"

"Then why do you add a 'W' in you words?"

"I cant hewlp that!" She defeneded.

"You not even as tall as my knee."

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Mmmhm." I nodded.

She sighed, leaned back on the other side of the couch, and crossed her arms over her chest.

She sat watching me for five minutes straight until I finally turned to her.

"What are you staring at?"

"Im not swaring. Im remembwering."

"Remembering?"

"Yes, I dont ever want to forget your face." I could feel my eyes soften and I sighed turning back to the t.v.

"Its so pwerfect." She noted.

"All of our faces are perfect." I said.

"Yes. But yours is so handswome." She giggled.

"Oh you think so?" I smiled crookedly at her. Her tiny heartbeat was going widly with her giggles.

"Uh huh." She nodded and sat up.

"Come on." I sighed and picked her up.

"Where we goin? Pwease dont eat mwe!"

"Bella I am not going to eat you." I laughed.

"Phew." She sighed.

"Where are we going then?"

"I think thats the first perfect sentence you've said since i've met you." I chuckled. She flicked my arm.

"Ow." I said and rubbed it.

"Wike that hurt." She scoffed.

"All you gwuys and your weird powers." She muttered.

"Where you going?" Carlisle laughed as I walked outside with Bella in my arms. Her face was scrunched up trying to figure us out.

"I was going to take Bella for a little ride." I chuckled.

"Get her a blanket or something." Alice chirped. I guess it was cold out to Bella. Baseing it on the gossebumps on her arms. My body temperature didnt help.

"Be right back." I said and set her down. Less than a second later I was back downstairs and slipping her in my big black and blue hoodie. I zipped it up and smiled.

"Is dis yours?" She asked.

"Yes." I nodded and picked her up again.

"It smells good." She mumbled. I chuckled at her loudly that it echoed off the trees. She turned pink realizing she was heard.

"Where we goin?" She asked two minutes later. She was an unpatient little thing.

"Your so unpatient."

"Was that mean?" She said and played with a peice of my hair. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Nevermind. Here, close you eyes." I said and held her to my chest. She closed her eyes and I started running.

"Ah!" She squealed and gripped my shirt in her hands. 30 seconds later I stopped and brushed the hair from her face. Her eyes were squinched up and her lips pursed.

"Bella?" I laughed. She peeked one eye open and relaxed in my arms.

"Phew. I was trying not to scrweam." She sighed. I chuckled and set her on her feet. My jacket was hanging to her ankles.

I sat down in the middle of the meadow I took her too.

"Wow." She said in awe. This was a perfect place to take her. It was filled with flowers and all sorts of stuff that was pwetty. I mean pretty.

She ran over to a bush of yellow tulips and picked one.

"These are my new favorwite!" She squeaked. A bee was buzzing around her and she kept smacking at it.

"Bella your going to make it mad." I warned. She started running around the meadow in a circle. I was bent over laughing my head off.

"Ah!!"

"Edward help!" I grabbed the bee in my fingers and held it there.

"Why wont it stwing you?" She asked frustrated.

"My skin is like metal Bella, nothing can hurt me."

"Ooh." She said and poked me.

"Your cold two."

I nodded my head sadly.

"Both inside and out."

"You know I dont know what that means." She giggled.

"Good." I said and tickled her stomach. She let out a loud squeal and fell into my lap. She sat cross legged in between my legs facing me.

She held out her tulip to me.

"For you." She smiled.

"Why me?"

"Because your special." It took it from her and kissed her cheek, which immediatly turned pink.

"I think your more special. But I will take it regardless." I whispered.

She rested her forehead agianst my chest and breathed deeply.

She shivered after a few moments, I noticed it was getting dark. And dangerous.

"We should get back." I said and picked her up. She rested her chin on my shoulder as I walked back. She was watching the sun set behind me, a peice of my hair in between her fingers.

"Your hair is soft." She chuckled slightly and her whole body shook with it. I rolled my eyes and walked into view of the house.

"There they are!" Alice yelled. She ran over to us and Bella pursed her lips.

"You snuck away!" Rose accused laughing. Bella nodded her eyes wide with fear.

"Dont worry I wont let them take you away to play dress up." I whispered in her ear. Rose and Alice stuck there tongues out at me and Bella giggled.

"I thought you didnt like kids." Emmett laughed as we walked inside and into the kitchen.

"I like Bella."

"You dwo?" She smiled. I grinned crookedly and nodded. I sat her down on the kitchen table top and went to the refrigerator. Esme stocked up with food while we were gone.

"What would you like to drink Bella?" I asked. She bit her lip thinking.

"Apple juice?" I grabbed it out and poured it into the blue sippy cup. I handed it to her and she sucked it down.

"Thirsty?" I chuckled. She set it down and nodded wiping her mouth on her sleeve. Alice pouted at her.

"Im 3 years owd I wipe stuff on my sleeve." Bella said sarcastically.

"Your going to be very cocky when you grow up." Emmett boomed.

"Was dat mean?" She asked me.

"It means your going to be a know it all."

She smirked at me and nodded.

I chuckled and took her into the living room.

"What would you like to do Bella?" Jasper asked. Us five were sitting there staring at her. Carlisle and Esme were out.

"Stop swaring at me!" She yelled and hid her face in my chest. I chuckled and stroked her long hair. They all looked from me to her smiling.

"You two are so cute." Rose gushed. I snorted and poked Bella.

"Lets dwo something fun." She laughed.

"Bella, we are all about fun!" Emmett boomed loudly making her cover her ears. Jasper smacked him on his head.

My eyes popped open wide. I cant believe I didnt notice this yet! I cant read her mind! I can read everybodys mind.

"What?" They all asked me simutamously.

"I cant read her mind." I whispered.

"Well duh." She laughed.

"Bella, I can read everybodys mind in this room. Well, appart from yours." She raised her tiny eyebrows in shock.

"Whats Awice thinking?" She whispered to me. She adjusted on my lap to look at me.

_Oh! I can buy her some mini Jimmy choos... Or! Or a sundress? Pink? No... Red? _- Alice.

"Blue." I told her outloud. She looked at me, her eyes glazed over and she nodded excited.

Bella looked between us confused.

"She was thinking about buying you a new dress and other clothes." I told her.

"Figures." She muttered.

"Dont let her take me." She whispered pleadingly and clutched my shirt hugging me close. I placed my hands on her tinnie tiny back and chuckled.

"Dont worry."

"Hmmph. Lets just watch some t.v." Alice grumbled. Bella giggled into my chest and turned to the t.v. She took my jacket off and I wrapped it around her as she layed against me.

"Scooby-doo!" She squealed and pointed to the t.v.

"Scooby it is." Jasper laughed.

"Woo! Scooby dude!" Emmett boomed and sat in front of the t.v. Bella pouted out her bottom lip. I threw a pillow at Emmetts head.

"What? I am trying to watch Scooby man!" He asked annoyed.

"Bella cant see, dumbass."

"Excuse my french." I added.

"That was fwench?" Bella asked.

"Nevermind. Em scoot over!" He mumbled a sorry and moved over. I didnt try to read his mind, but he was chanting.

_Scooby, Scooby, Scooby, Scooby, Scooby._

"Weird." I muttered.

I was trying so hard not to laugh at this episode. It was the one with the vampire.

"Wow. This is just degrading." Jasper said.

"I agree!" Rose laughed.

An hour later it was over and Bella was asleep on my chest. Moving slightly with my breathing and hers.

Well, techinically she was asleep half an hour ago. But we couldnt turn the t.v. off yet. We were all way too into it...

I picked her up gently, barely jostling her and carried her upstairs to my bedroom.

Alice came up and slipped her into one of my dark blue button ups while she was half asleep.

I layed her on my bed. She wouldnt let go of my shirt though. So, I layed down next to her and she scooted closer snuggling into my chest.

"Edward..." She mumbled in her sleep.

"My Bella." I chuckled and wrapped the blankets around her.

**Review!**

**Please and thank you!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!**


	3. Adorable

In the morning she stirred awake at about 10:00. She sat up and rubbed her eyes then looked around. When she saw me she jumped.

"Did I scare you?" I chuckled and sat up. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Whats this for?"

"I thought it was all a drweam."

"Im more of a nightmare Bella."

"Whatever."

Her hair was wild and all over the place, looking cute.

She took the rubber band from her wrist and handed it to me.

"Pwease?" She asked and turned around. I chuckled and placed her hair in a high pony tail.

"Thank you."

"Dont mention it." I took her hand and led her downstairs. She almost tripped on the hem of my shirt but I caught her.

"Morning Bella!" They all called once we got downstairs. She turned pink and waved.

"Morning."

"Bella sweetie! I made you breakfast." Esme smiled. Bella followed her in the kitchen, thats when everybody turned to look at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"You love Bwella!" Rose accused. Carlisle breathed a laugh and smiled at me.

I ignored them and went to take a shower.

After I got out I went to see where Bella went. She was sitting on the couch getting her hair brushed by Rose. She changed into tiny jeans and a green designer shirt. Alice.

"You have long hair." Rose noted smiling.

"My mommy wouldnt cut it."

"Did you want her to?"

"No, I like it wong."

"Me too." I said and plopped down next to her. She grinned at me.

"Bella! Want to play a game?" Alice asked skipping in the room with Jasper and Emmett.

"What game?" She asked hesitantly. I chuckled at her, biting her lip,

"We want to play hide and seek."

"Thats not fair. We have acute hearing." I said.

"We'll turn it off. Just use our human senses." Alice shrugged.

"Ok." Bella agreed excited.

"So we will do it in partners. Bella & Edward your hiding first."

"Yay." Bella smiled.

"Me and Jazz, and Rose and Em are together. Lets go!" She called as she ran out the door.

"Come on!" Bella giggled and took my hand. I slung her on my shoulders and ran outside.

"Can you cwimb?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Tree?"

"Good thinking. Hold on tight." She wrapped tiny her arms around my neck and buried her face in my hair. I jumped up and landed on one of the high branches on a tall tree.

"Eeek." She squeaked quietly when she looked down.

"Dont look down."

"Figures he tells me _now._" She said sarcastically.

Later that night Bella was in the bath tub, all the girls surrounding her. I went back to the piano and started to play the lullaby I started the day before.

Soft footsteps came from behind me and a small hand was placed on my arm.

"Thats so pwetty." Bella said in awe.

I picked her up and placed her on the bench next to me. She sat so she was leaning against my side.

"I was trying to find a name for it. Any ideas?" I asked. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head no.

I turned to her and smiled.

"I was thinking I would call it 'Bellas lullaby'." She grinned hugely.

"Really?"

"Yes, you inspired it." She went on her knees and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you."

"Dont mention it."

"Alweady did." She smirked her tiny lips.

"Ok, cocky Bella." I rolled my eyes and flung her over my shoulder. She kicked against me as she dangled down my back.

"Edward! Wet me Down!"

"Nope." I said and popped the 'P'.

"Edward are you being mean to Bella?" Esme scolded laughing.

"Yes! He is!" Bella called.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Here we go again!" Emmett chuckled. Bella stuck her tongue out at him.

We sat on the couch and Bella crossed her arms glaring into space.

I poked her side and she glared at me.

"Stwop."

"Are you mad?" I chuckled.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Bwecause."

"Becuase why?"

She didnt answer me, she just glared at me.

"You know, your quite adorable when your mad." I chuckled.

She sighed and sat in my lap. She proceeded took a nap on me.

**Review!**

**Please and thank you!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!**


	4. Leaving

At the end of the week Charlie was back and he was coming to pick Bella up. If I said I wasnt going to miss that sweet, innocent, warm little girl then I would be lying through my teeth. I would miss her terribly, more than anything. More than anyone has ever missed anyone else.

She was apart of me now. She was my life. Atleast thats what it felt like. Felt like. Hmm. I havent felt anything in a while. Suddenly a three year old brings that out in me.

We told her everything about us. When we said we were vampires she tried to see my fangs but I dont have any.

'What kind of vampires dont have fwangs?' She scoffed.

'Real ones.' I replied laughing.

'Cool!' She squealed.

That was yesterday.

"Charlies here." Esme whispered to me. I woke Bella up and she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Your daddys here." I said to her. Her eyes brightened and she ran out to him.

"Daddy!"

"Bella!" He said and took her in his arms. He had a tear run down his face.

"Oh god, I though I lost you baby girl." He said and stroked her hair.

She looked back at me and frowned.

She ran to me and I picked her up hugging her tightly.

"I dont want to go." She said.

I took her around back and sat on the wooden swing Esme made. She was still hugging me.

"Bella you have to go."

"No! I will miss you too much." She pulled back her tears were falling down her tiny chin. I almost choked up right then and there.

"Bella, theres something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"We are leaving."

"What? Where?"

"My whole family is moving. Somewhere not too far away. But you will not be able to see me."

"No!"

"Bella, sweetheart I am going to miss you terribly."

"Dont go. Pwease." She plead and buried her head in my chest.

"I have too. But I will make you one promise." I pulled her chin back to look her in the eyes.

"This will not be the last time you will see me. I swear we will meet again. A very long time from now though. I dont think you will remember me."

"I could never forget you." She said and placed her tiny hand on my cheek.

"You will. And I wont be mad. I cant live without seeing how you have grown up. So like I said, I promise we will see each other again. Whatever happens then, happens. I have a few gifts for you."

I pulled out the tiny blue backpack and she opened it. Inside was a Cd with her lullaby on it, a golden locket engraved with her name, with vines around it. On the back it said 'I love you my silly Bella'.

There was also my black and blue hoodie, my copy of Wuthering heights, a butterfly charm bracelet, and the yellow tulip she gave me, I purchased a plastic case and set the dying flower in it, it said in gold letters 'Unlike this flower my love for you will never die'.

She hugged me around my neck tightly.

"I love you my Edward." She whispered and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too my Bella." I brought her out front and she cried the whole way to Charlies cruiser.

He strapped her in the back. She looked out the window at me and waved with her small hand.

I waved back and smiled. As soon as her car was out of sight I felt broken. Heartless. Although I always am. Bella brought the heart back out in me. And she just took it with her. It will always belong to her.

"Lets go." I whispered and slipped in my car. They all got in their cars and drove ahead of me.

Before I took off I leaned my head back on the headrest to my seat.

"Bella." Dry sobs shook my body as I started the car.

I will see her again. I dont know when. And I dont know where. But I made a promise. And I will do anything to keep it.

**I know its short, and Im sorry. But I want to stretch this story out as long as I can.**

**Review!**

**Please and thank you!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!!**


	5. Packing

_13 years later. August 8th._

For thirteen years we lived in Alaska all around it actually. Now Alice suggested we go back to Forks.

All I could think was Bella. It's been forever. Well, it seemed like it. Maybe this could be my chance. I promised her.

Now I was moving as fast as I could packing up my things. I took the dark blue button up Bella wore her first night with me and held it close.

"My Bella."

Bella would be 16 on September 13th. I already got her a gift. Somehow I would sneak it into her room, or if we became friends I would have a reason to give it to her...

But, but what if she isnt there? Charlie could've moved!

"Edward stop! I told you I saw where she lived! Her and Charlie moved but only ten miles from there old house!" Alice scolded. I smiled and ran downstairs with my things.

"Somebodys excited." Rose smirked.

"Shut it Rose."

"Aw, somebody misses their Bwella!"

"You said she felt like a daughter to you!"

"Did she feel like a daughter to you?"

"No. She felt like a friend..."

"Hmm." She smirked. She knew something I didnt! She kept blocking her damn mind from me.

"What are you hiding?" I growled.

"Nothing." She smiled and walked out of the room. Everybody packed their stuff in their cars and we took off.

In Forks Alice insisted that we pose as 16 year olds. She said everybody would believe us...

Good. I would make sure I had classes with Bella.

Since we were 16 we couldnt drive just yet. Damn.

"I want to drive my Porsche!" Alice whined. We were in Carlisles Mercedes with Emmett. The rest were with Esme in my Volvo. We all kept our cars, we would keep them in the garage or something.

"Why did you buy a house that wasnt secluded?" I asked. Usually our houses were out of the public eye. Packed way back in the forest. Carlisle shrugged and turned the radio up.

Now they were all blocking their minds from me.

"Ugh!" I growled and sunk back into my seat. I was wearing the blue button up.

It still had a slight smell of her. Not even an ounce, but just enough for a vampire to barely smell it.

I relaxed and before I knew it we pulled into a three story house in a neighborhood.

I got out and the smell hit me like a ton of bricks.

I whiped around and saw three teenagers in the front yard next door. One blonde haired boy - 16. A black haired girl - 16. And the back of another girl, with brown long wavy/curly hair that went down to the middle of her back.

"Wow. Nice new neighbors." The black haired one said to the brown haired one. She turned around and my eyes met with hers.

Bella. My Bella. God, was she beautiful. Not one single flaw on her perfect face, or body.

She looked at my shirt then back at my eyes. She squinted hers and swayed slightly. She gripped her friends shouder to balance herself.

"Are you ok?" The blonde guy asked.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered in her smooth silky voice. She looked back at me through the corner of her eye. The locket that I gave her was lying on her chest delicatly.

I wanted to go over there and ask if she was alright. Not that blonde guy.

We walked inside with our furniture and other stuff.


	6. Staring

"Bella is so pretty!" Rose gushed. We all looked at her shocked. She never said anyone was pretty beside herself, and Bella that one other time.

We all thought that was because she was a baby though.

"She is beautiful." Esme smiled.

"Damn shes hot." Emmett said.

I smacked him hard on the head.

"In a brotherly sisterly way!" He laughed.

"Was someone jealous?" Jasper asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." I ran upstairs and picked the only bedroom on the third floor as mine.

5 minutes later everything was set up just the way I liked it and I walked back outside. Bella was sitting on her porch with the others.

"He's cute." The black haired girl whispered and nudged Bella. Alice came out and we acted like we were having a conversation.

"Um yeah Angela..." Bella laughed nervously.

"What?! Bella come on he's not as hot as me is he?!" The guy asked and moved closer to her.

She moved away and rolled her eyes.

"Can it Mike." The one called Angela said.

Bella looked over at me and I smiled crookedly at her. All the way over here I could hear her heart skip a beat.

She turned pink and looked away quickly.

"He just smiled at you!" Angele gushed.

"Shush!" Bella whispered frantically.

"He better stay away from my woman!" Mike said a little too loudly. Dont worry, I heard it.

Bella stood up and snorted.

"I am and nor will I ever be your woman Mike."

She walked away and Angela laughed.

"Burn!" She laughed and ran after Bella.

"Bella!" He ran after her. They stood in the middle of her yard. Bella always throwing smart combacks at him.

"Mike your like a golden retriever get out of her butt." Angela laughed.

Bella burst out laughing and bent over clutching her sides.

Then the sprinklers turned on.

"Ah!" Bella laughed. She couldnt move cause she was still laughing so hard. I started laughing at her. Alice was giggling beside me.

"Bella! Tell you dad to turn those things off!" Angela yelled from the porch. Bella bent on the ground getting soaked.

"Why?! Its hot out anyway!" She called back and lifted her arms in the air.

"Woo! Wet Bella! Im all for it!" Mike called and whistled. I took one step towards him and Alice jumped in front of me.

_Cool it! Hes just some punk, Bella doesnt have any interest in him! _She thought. I relaxed and leaned against the Volvo.

"Mike why do you have to ruin everything?! You such a perve!" Bella called and wrapped a towel around herself. She threw her hair in a ponytail.

A few minutes later Angela and Mike left. Bella was on the phone with her father sitting on her porch.

I couldnt help but stare. She was so beautiful.

Alice and I were still in our fake conversation. She hung up and sighed leaning back.

"Ugh, you keep staring! Thats it I am going over there!" She growled and started walking towards her. I grabbed her by the arm. She looked down at my hand and let out a hiss. I let go and groaned.

She skipped over to Bella and I trailed behind her. Bella looked up at Alice and jumped slightly.

"Hi! Im Alice Cullen your new neighbor!" She chirped and held out her hand. Bella stood up and shook hands with her.

"Isabella Swan. Call me Bella." She smiled breathtakingly.

I walked up behind Alice and stuck my hand out.

"Edward Cullen." I smiled. She turned pink and stuck her hand in mine. A tingly feeling went through my hand as she touched it.

"Bella." She smiled.

"So, how many of you are there?" She asked laughing slightly.

"Oh, theres us, our brothers Emmett and Jasper, our other sister Rosalie, and our parents Esme and Carlisle!" Alice said excited.

Bella looked like she was concentrating really hard on something.

"Those names." She shook her head slightly. Alice looked at me sadly. She didnt remember. I knew she wouldnt. Im not mad, a little sad though.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked politely.

"Oh sorry nothing. It's just those names sound familiar."

"There very unusual names." I stated.

"Hmm." She nodded and but her lip. Agh! She still did that.

Her phone started ringing out Clair De Lune.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Its fine. Hey, we will see you later! Or tomorrow when school starts!" Alice chirped and dragged me off the porch.

Tomorrow was the first day of school for everybody.

My window was facing the window to her room, just a floor higher. I watched all night. Not like some creepy stalker. Her blinds were closed but I watched to see when she went to bed.

**Review!**

**Please and Thank you!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!**


	7. Loathing Mike

In the morning we all walked outside and to the bus stop on the corner of the street.

"I cant believe we have to take the bus." Rose grumbled angrily.

"I know!" Jasper sighed.

I watched Bellas house until she finaly came out and sat on her porch tieing up her black converse.

She was wearing a white tank top with one of Charlies plaid shirts that was obviously cut to fit her over it, not buttoned up. And Blue skinny jeans.

"Bella got boobs." Emmett chuckled.

"Your such a perve!" Alice giggled.

"She did!" Rose giggled along.

"Idiots." I muttered.

She walked over to the bus stop and smiled shyly.

"Hey." She nodded. Emmett, Jasper, and Rose introduced themselves.

"So are you the only one usually at the bus stop?" I asked.

"Um, no. My friend Angela and unfortunatly a guy named Mike comes here every morning too."

"Mike?" I asked.

"Dont ask. You'll figure out very soon why I said 'unfortunatly'." She laughed. I smiled along with her laugh.

"Bella!" A voice called from behind us. Bella turned around and smiled.

"Hey Ang!"

"Whos this?" She giggled and nudged Bellas arm. Bella gave her a death glare.

"This is Edward Cullen and his family." She said through gritted teeth.

"Hey." She nodded.

"Hi." We all said.

"Oh Bella!" Mike sang and came up behind her.

"Great Mikes here." Bella whispered in Angelas ear. Angela made a gagging face and they both giggled.

"What are you giggling about?" Mike asked.

"Nothing of importance." Bella smirked.

"Cocky." Emmett laughed.

Bella laughed and nodded at Emmett. Then she got this look in her eye and did a double take at Emmett. She shook it off quickly.

"Bella whats the point of the over thingy?" Mike asked and poked the colar of her plaid shirt.

"What do you mean?" She asked and smacked his hand away.

"You should just take it off." He shrugged.

"Shut up Mike before I slap you." Angela hissed. Bella laughed nervously and slowly walked backwards from them.

Mike said something smart to Angela and she smacked him across the face.

"Damn." He sighed and rubbed his cheek.

I chuckled and he glared at me. The bus stopped and they all got on.

Bella and I were the last ones to get on and I motioned for her to get on before me.

"Ladies first." I smiled. She blushed and got on. She sat in the only empty seat, which happened to be the last seat so I sat next to her.

"Ok. The seats you are in now will be you assigned seats for the rest of the year, unless you have any problems with your seat partner." The elderly bus driver said over the intercom.

"You dont have any problems with me right?" I whispered and leaned closer to Bella.

"No." She shook her head laughing.

"Ms. Bus driver I have a problem with mine!" Mike said and raised his hand.

"What?" She asked annoyed. He was sitting with Emmett.

"Well the fact that hes not Bella and that he scares me!" Emmett boomed out a loud laugh.

The bus driver looked at Bella.

"Do you want to sit with Mike?" She asked.

"No! I mean, well, I mean no! I think i'll stick with Edward." She laughed. The bus driver laughed and took off.

"Thanks." I chuckled.

"You know what I meant." She giggled. I nodded. She pulled her knees up and rested her them on the back of the seat in front of us. She leaned back and looked out the window.

When we got to school I figured out I had 4 classes with Bella not including lunch.

Gym was our last class, where I currently am in now.

We were sitting in the gym on the hard floor in a row.

"Swan let me see you shoot." Coach clapp said and passed her the ball. She stood up and pouted.

"But I suck at basketball." She said quietly.

"You suck at every sport." Mike laughed. Angela slapped him on the back of the head.

"Thanks." Bella laughed.

"No problem." Angela snorted.

Bella shot the ball and it bounced off the backboard and came flying back at her. She dodged it and blushed red.

"That was a practice shot!" She called laughing. The coach shook his head chuckling and threw the ball to her again.

"Dont choke." Mike whispered. Bella turned around and acted like she was going to throw the ball at him, he went into a ball and screamed like a girl.

"Wuss." Bella muttered and shot the ball with one hand, it went straight into the hoop.

"Woo! Bella!" Angela said and high fived her.

We had to do a pacer test, curl ups, and push ups. My family and I were sitting in the top corner of the bleachers while everybody did free sports. Bella was below us on the bottom bleacher laying down.

"Ok, im going to pass out." She laughed. Her heart was beating rapidly from all the running she did.

"Tell me about it." Angela sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"Bella!" Mike called. Bella groaned loudly and threw her arm over her face. My whole family erupted into chuckles.

"Bella want to play some one on one?"

"No. Not with you or a shoe not in a box and not with a fox." She said.

"Fine." He dragged out the word and left.

"He left that easily?" Angela laughed.

"Thank god!" Bella sighed and sat up. She saw me watching and blushed looking away. Angela peeked up here and smirked.

"You know, you two would look so cute together." She gushed.

"Shut up!" Bella laughed and smacked her arm.

"Shes right." Alice and Rose nodded. I knew I loved Bella like _that. _Ever since I layed eyes on her I did.

Dont get me wrong, when she was three I didnt like her like that. I loved her of course, but the in love feelings didnt come until I saw her all grown up.

I've always loved Bella.

I always will, she just doesnt remember. I dont know if I should build up a relationship with her, and hope that she likes me the same way. Or maybe I should stay away, my world isnt good for her.

Shes too fragile and precious.

In 4th period Biology, Mr. Warner assigned Bella and I lab partners. We sat next to each other so it was likely. We had a science project due Sept. 30th.

This meant more time with Bella. Wonderful news for me, bad news for Mike.

I already loathed him. He was always around Bella anytime I tried to talk to her. He always shot me glares anytime I actually got a chance to talk to her. I liked making him hate me. He should, knowing I have an interest in Bella made him loathe me almost as much as I did him.

**Review!**

**-Polka-dots-4-infinity!**


	8. Good

_September 1st_

Bella and I have become really close friends. She still doesnt remember me...

All of my family are gushing about how much she has grown up.

She was constantly hanging out with us. That made me smile inside, even though I composed it outside. She ate with us at lunch now, well techinically she sat with us. She said she wouldnt eat in front of us.

Our briliant excuse to why we dont eat; 'Esme made a big breakfast.'

We were currently waiting at the bus stop. Bella was walking towards us munching a breakfast bar.

"Nice shirt." I smiled. She was wearing a pink regular t shirt that had a bowl of cereal on it reading 'Did you eat a bowl of stupid for breakfast?'

She blushed laughing at it.

"Yeah I have tons like these."

"Hey Bella have you ever thought about wearing-"

"No. Alice I wear what I want to." She laughed.

She was also wearing grey skinny jeans and black converse. She looked as beautiful today as she did any other day.

"Hmmph." Alice pouted. Bella laughed and threw out the rest of her breakfast bar.

"Not hungry?" I asked.

"No not really." She sighed. Why oh why cant I just read her mind?!?!

"So, Bella your turning 16 soon." Rose smiled.

"And?"

Alice and Rose grinned wider.

"NO! Oh no! No, no, no, no, no I do not want a party!"

"Who doesnt want a sweet 16 party?" Jasper laughed.

"This 15 year old." Bella said and pointed to herself.

"Bella!" Bella groaned and closed her eyes.

"Please tell me thats not-"

"Hey Mike!" She finished. I chuckled and she threw a glare at me.

"Wow those books look heavy. Want me to carry them?" He asked excited.

"No Mike."

"But-"

"When are you going to learn to take no for an answer?" Angela sighed.

"Apparantly he needs to read your shirt." I whispered in Bellas ear. She giggled and stepped back as the bus stopped in front of us.

"Maybe he cant read it." She shrugged. I chuckled and motioned for her to go ahead of me.

We sat in the same seat as always and started chatting. Much to Mikes dismay...

_Agh! What the hell?! I've been after Bella for years, and now this douche comes along and snatches her up like freakin playdoh. _-Mike.

Did that even make sense? This boy really does get on my nerves. Bella told Alice that the first time he asked her out was when she turned 9. 9 years old!

"So do you want to start on the science project soon?" I asked nervously.

"Um, yeah. That might be a good idea." She laughed.

"How about I come over today after school. Will your father mind?"

"No. He actually likes you, unlike Mike."

"Good." She looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Well I dont want to get shot by the chief of police." I shrugged. She snorted.

"Bella!" Angela called. Bella turned around in her seat and laughed at Angela. She had all her books balancing on Mikes head.

"Well he offered to carry yours but not mine!" She defended. Bella rolled her eyes.

"They were meant to be together." Bella giggled.

Just like you and me. But of course I couldnt say that.


End file.
